Concerning Our Little "Problem"
Entry #682 "Letters Concerning Our Little Problem" following message was a part of a series of letters started on 07/06/2016 at 15:36 by the Chief of Global Defense himself --- Royal Occult Defense and Research Association'' '' London High Command to Black Forest Field Research Base. To: Agent 'Nexus' Date of dispatch: 07/06/2016 I have taken it upon myself to read through the reports you have created over the past few years and have come to the conclusion that, though your fears may be valid, no is no real cause for panic at the current moment. But I do begin to wonder why I was not made aware of this sooner. Any threat, even potential, to humans and/or human society should be passed by me immediately. The organisation in question are now under direct watch of the entire Sigma-Bravo "Bloodhound" Recovery team, as to prevent your fears from coming true. If they do attempt to make a potentially dangerous move then they will apprehended by Bloodhound and terminated. I have also decided to make contact with some of the higher members of this organisation to attempt to arrange some sort of agreement should a potentially dangerous impasse occur. So far they have been compliant, hence why I have negated your request to add them to the list of potential "End-of-the-World" threats. I would also like to commend you on the work that you have conducted over the years. You have shown great determination, commitment and bravery on the field and I would be honored if you would return to London to attend a ceremony celebrating your work. Yours truly, Chief of Global Defense Commander 'Churchill' of the RODARA High Command. "The ones you love may leave and the world may turn against you, but through perseverance and knowledge you will stand strong." --- Royal Occult Defense and Research Association Black Forest Field Research Base to London High Command. To: Commander 'Churchill' Date of dispatch: 10/07/2016 I appreciate the fact that you have acknowledged my fears about these people and taking action, but allow me to reiterate. These people are incredibly ''dangerous. I don't quite think that you understand how so. I have been inside one of their facilities and seen what they are capable of. Should the even occur that they collect the necessary equipment to reach their goals then no one stands a fucking chance. ''No one. They will be ruthless with their vengeance; nothing would stop them. Our past mistakes are unforgivable, Commander, and they recognise this. They have existed for so long, they know so much. and yet they have never suffered as much as they did at our hands, and nothing we can do can make them simply forgive us. I would also like you to get Bloodhound off of their trail. I've heard about what they did to _________, and I'd appreciate it if they did not induce a rash decision in them. We cannot afford for any more harm to come to them after what we previously did. The weapons that you have issued us with are also ineffective against them due to their anatomy. As stated in one of my previous reports, their copper-based blood allows them to heal much faster than us, rendering the rounds inadequate. Also, the rounds must not be intended to kill them, due to our relations being tad bit dubious as it is. I would also like to request some more resources to track down objects _____, ______-___ and __________ before they manage to. These items will be paramount to their goals and must not fall into their hands. I also believe that they would be useful for whatever little schemes that you may be coming up with. I urge you to take this letter into account, ceasing communications and removing Bloodhound from this operation. If not then I fear that consequences will be dire. From Agent 'Nexus' of Research Team 256 P.S. - I appreciate your admiration of my work, but I regret to say that the nature of my operation required me to remain in the field. Once again, many thanks. "The ones you love may leave you and the world may turn against you, but through perseverance and knowledge you will stand strong." --- Royal Occult Defense and Research Association'' '' London High Command to Black Forest Field Research Base. To: Agent 'Nexus' Date of dispatch: 11/07/2016 As I have previously mentioned, I respect your reason for concern. I believe communications to be unnecessary at the present moment, as I have reached an agreement that both our peoples can accept. I will also not withdraw Bloodhound from the operation. I still believe that they will be necessary should the situation occur. Yours truly, Chief of Global Defense Commander 'Churchill' of the RODARA High Command. P.S. - This is sad to hear. I will ensure that your reward is sent over to the Black Forest ASAP and a party be organized there. "The ones you love may leave and the world may turn against you, but through perseverance and knowledge you will stand strong." --- Entry #701 "Goodbye You Idiot." fear this will be my final entry. I really hope that one of them finds this and spreads word of my legacy --- Royal Occult Defense and Research Association Antarctic Sub-Level Research Base to London High Command. To: Commander 'Churchill' Date of dispatch: 25/12/2016 You didn't listen. They found all the stuff that they need and now they've broken your fucking agreement. I told you. There is no chance for us now, congratulations. The nickname 'Bluebloods' shall cease to be used. I demand that they are to called by their Roman designation, Terra Excubiae. They're only doing what they must to save their home. From us, mostly. Goodbye Commander. From Agent 'Nexus' P.S. - Thank you for the award. I polish it daily. "I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I, my dear?" ''---'' Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings Category:Military